


Until you fall

by Vaela



Category: (comics), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: Camila is from the Lord Drakkon's future, where he counquered them all, somehow she managed to run away from shattered timeline and she was put into Ninja Storm era...





	1. Chapter 1

Tori, Dustin, and Shane were fighting with new Lothor's monster, nothing special really. At the same time; Cam, Blake, and Hunter were fighting with his puppets. Blake covered Cam when he fell to the ground and then they returned to the "fun". But then, from nowhere... other ranger showed up. Red one. She (they could say that by her figure) was holding a long red staff. She started to spin her staff and in the second it was on the fire that she was controlling.

\- Who are you, there is no two red rangers... - the monster said, looking at the new ranger.

\- Last thing you will ever see. - She hit in the ground with her staff and a solid wave of fire went to the monster and kelzacks. Cam, Hunter, and Blake had to jump away from the wave, but they manage to avoid it. There was only dust after this. Just like it.

\- Who are you? - Shane asked, standing in the front of his team.

\- Wait, Knowing Lothor, this monster will grow. - Cam said and looked at the dust. This strange ranger seemed to be on their side, at least she didn't attack them, so they should focus on the monster right now, right?

\- There is nothing left to grow. - red ranger said with a sigh. - Where the red warrior of Aurora goes, she leaves only the dust. - she recited and turned on her heel and started going away.

\- Wait! - Tori shouted, that voice made red ranger stop, she sighed loudly. That was difficult for her, hearing voices of the closest one and remember how they died, or worse. She didn't turn her whole body but she turned to head to the side, looking behind her.

\- Who are you? Why did you help us... - Shane started asking.

\- It's a long story. I'm the red warrior of Aurora. That's all that you need to know. Ask your sensei if you wanna know more. - she answered with a sharp voice. Cameron wanted to ask how she knows that their mentor is sensei, but she vanished before he could ask.

Ninja rangers returned to the command center and started to asking sensei if he did know anything about this ranger, but sensei was quiet, he waited when they became quiet, he had no intention to shout. When that happens, he started.

\- There is an artifact known as Corona Aurora, it was lost ages ago. It has five stones. Together with the crown, it has infinite power. But jewels was separated from the corona and hid well, where no one should find them and put Corona into one again. - Sensei was telling the story.

\- But she claims that she is the warrior of Aurora... - Shane guessed that she had to have power from one of the jewels.

\- And that worries me. Because she really is the person that she claims she is. She has the power of the Star of Isis, the red jewel. There is prophecy... - Sensei started but Blake interrupted him.

\- I don't like the sound of this, prophecy doesn't mean anything good. - Blake said and sensei gave him a disapproving look, he apologized.

\- There is a prophecy that says the warriors of Aurora will rise when evilness will conquer the worlds as the last bastion of goodness. They will fight the endless fight. Where the red warrior of Aurora goes, she will leave only the dust. Where the black ranger will go, he will leave the flood. Yellow ranger goes and earthquake follows, next to him blue ranger go with a hurricane of the doom. The pink rangers hold them together as she is the life in the ocean of deaths. - Sensei recited, all rangers were listening like they were enchanted.

\- It almost sounds like horsemen of the apocalypse, dude. - Dustin said, quite shocked.

\- But the Rangers should be the good ones, right? - Cam asked and raised his brow, he was unfamiliar with this story like the rest of the rangers.

\- They are good, but your good and their good is different. You are fighting for freedom from the evil. They are said to fight for survival. - Sensei explained.

\- But there is no apocalypse, right? I mean.. there is Lothor, but he didn't conquer anything, he treats only the earth... so... - Hunter started but he was interrupted by a female voice that they didn't expect. In the entrance was standing the red ranger of Aurora with the staff in her hand, she looked dangerous, but she put the staff on the ground as the sign of peace and her clear intention.

\- How you entered here and avoid security? - Cam asked and he ran to his computer to check if everything was ok.

She demorphed.

Nobody knew her here. She was just a pretty girl, but she looked quite familiar though.

\- Dude... that girl could be your sister. - Dustin said and looked at Cam.

Camilia without any world put her hand on security panel that Cam designed for reading the DNA and good energy. Only somebody from his family or the Rangers could enter to the place where Zords were. Blake wanted to react to push her away, but he stopped when he saw the green light.

"ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME CAM WATANABE." The of the computer said.

\- Or daughter. - she looked at Dustin.

\- What? Girl, he is in your age, you can't be his daughter. - Blake said with a smile and looked at her and at the Cameron.

\- I can if I'm from the future. My name is Camila Watanabe. Yes... my mother thought that it will be funny if I will be Cam Watanabe too. - She rolled her eyes, then she looked at sensei and bowed gently. Her words left everybody in so heavy shock that they were speechless. She looked at them.

\- What? No questions? - she said with sarcasm in her voice.

\- Is this true? - Shane asked Sensei as he could know this.

\- I feel that she is saying a truth. - Sensei answered after a while.

\- How... - Cam asked, realizing that he is staring at her. Dustin was right, the similarity was undeniable.

\- Long story. And truly... I don't even know how I manage time travel since, in my... future, the timeline is shattered... but that is not important. If I managed to run away I can stop this. - she said with confidence in her voice. - I just need a place to stay, you can take care of Lothor or whatever you're fighting right now. - she said and she went to the Cam's desk, where she found some paper and a pen, she murmured something about borrowing it and she sat on the ground and started to writing something.

\- What... are you expecting that you will tell us that you are from the future and we will be ok with this? - Shane asked and looked at Camilia.

\- Always suspecting uncle Shane. - she sighed, remembering that he was almost paranoic before he died. Shane was taken back when she called him uncle.

\- We just heard that you should be from the apocalyptic future and you say us to step back and return to our duties? - Hunter accused and looked at the girl.

\- There is nothing that you can do. There never was. Drakkon is coming. For you, for me, for everyone. Only chance is to stop him before he started to spread his influence during our timeline and universe. - she said without taking her eyes away from the paper, where she was doing some kind of table. Tori decided to get to her other way, she sat next to her and looked at what she was doing. Tori sitting next to her made her little uncomfortable, but she just gulped and worked again.

\- Who are they? - Tori asked, seeing as Camilia was writing down the names in the table.

\- Rangers from all the time. From Mighty Morphin to my era. - She answered.

\- Mighty Morphin? - Dustin asked, making Camilia look at him with a raised brow and then she looked at Sensei.

\- You didn't learn them about the legacy of the grid... - she realized. - Wow. How can you be rangers without knowing origins? - she shocked her head, that was unbelievable for her.

\- What? - Shane asked, confused.

\- Well.. there was many of rangers as you know well... It is a whole legacy of Power Rangers, fighting against the evil. Mighty Morphin Rangers were the first. - Cam explained and looked at troubled rest of the rangers. Blake and Hunter weren't so confused but still, their sensei didn't have time to explain to them all of it.

\- Yeah. Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zach, and Billy were chosen by Zordon to fight with evil sorceress Rita Repulsa. - Camilia said with a bored voice like she was on the history lesson again. She had a lot more learning than them. Many teams to learn about!

\- So... why are you putting down the names of the rangers? From the past and the future. - Cameron asked, he was still feeling uncomfortable with the thought that she claims that she is his daughter, he needed to talk to her, but now they have to find more pieces of information.

\- Because in my future and the other universe, most of them were killed. I need to keep information in one place.

\- Another universe? - Sensei asked, what made Camilia hit with pen on the table. She took few deeper breaths and she looked up at the rangers.

\- Well... what do you know about Tommy Oliver? - She asked mostly her dad and grandpa.

\- He is a legend. He has been a ranger many times. Some people say that it is his destiny to be a ranger. - Cameron explained to the rest.

-... and what do you know about parallel universes? - she asked again.

\- It is a theory that says there are many universes, that every decision creates another universe that you made another choice. - Cam explained again, don't know exactly where she was going with all of this questions.

\- For the rest that doesn't know. Tommy was evil in the beginning. Enchanted by Rita to destroy rangers. When Jason managed to break the spell Tommy joined MM team... but that is what happened in our universe. Who else at the evil side would be so powerful to influence other universes than Tommy Oliver himself? There is the universe, where he stayed at Rita's side. And after her death, he continued her work. He is known as Lord Drakkon... and he will bring the doom. - she was saying and she was writing down the names again.

Sensei looked at her in silence in another moment he jumped to her and put his little hand on the pen that she was using. Camila looked at him with confusion.

\- There is a terrible burden on your arms child, but you are safe... at least for now. You can rest. - he said with a calm, wise voice.

\- I can't. No one understands me here... even you. Shane can be a leader, boss of the team... but you don't know how it is like, where the whole universe depends on you and you are on the lost position. - she said, looking at Shane and then she returned to her notes.

\- Please... just let me work. - Camilia answered.

Ninja storm rangers decided to leave her alone and go away for a walk... they needed to put everything in their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja storm rangers went outside for a walk, they were walking down the shore.

\- Why didn't you tell us about the legacy of the rangers? - Tori asked and looked at Cameron. He sighed, he had quite a lot on his head right now, like always.

\- There was always something, training, you wanted to spend some free time, fights... - Cam sighed. They, he and his dad, we're always thinking that there is a lot of time to teach the rest about the legacy of the moprhin grid.

\- So you really became a ranger without knowing basics? - Hunter said. - Well... we didn't have time to learn the whole history, but we learned about Morphin Grid and some stories about teams. - his brother added and sighed. It was a quite interesting story. Mostly the Era of Zordon with Tommy Oliver. Hunter couldn't believe that this legendary character could become evil. In any universe.

\- I guess we will have to catch up quickly if Camila is planning to stay longer... dude, she is your daughter. - Dustin said and looked at the green ranger. For some reason, it was completely abstract for him, that this guy could have a woman who would give him a child! Cameron and dating? Pleaseee!

\- I know. - Cameron sighed hard and rubbed his head. That was too much, he didn't know what he should think about it, how to treat her. He wasn't her father... at least not yet. She was at his age! He knew, time travel and so on, but... he just didn't know what to do.

\- Hey! I wonder if we know her mother! - Blake asked with smile and boys started to teasing Cameron that he should learn who is her mother and start hitting on her now. Tori only rolled her eyes and didn't say a word, only looked at Cam with compassion. They decided to stay away from the command center for a while, at least for the evening. Camila wanted to work and they... kinda didn't know how they should behave around her. When they returned, they saw Camila sleeping on the table, in her own notes. Dustin gently took them away from under her head and started looking at this. It was a list of names, quite a long list. Everybody had two pieces of information notes if they were alive in our universe, if not they had a date of death and sometimes the way they died (executed or during fights) and the same thing in Drakkon's world. They all stood around Dustin and were reading her notes. Most of them were dead. If someone wasn't dead, he was mostly part of the resistance. Cameron noticed that most of the red rangers were executed by Drakkon. But some of them were classified as "ranger's slayers" what wasn't really sound great. When they found their names on the list... it didn't have any info.

\- Well, that is not surprising. - Shane noticed, he probably wouldn't write it too, just in case like this that someone will read it.

Camila opened her eyes and looked at Dustin, holding her notes.

\- Hey! Give me that! - she said with accusing voice and took away the list.

\- Sorry. - Dustin mumbled under his nose.

\- What had happened to us in that future? - Hunter asked with a raised brow. - Well... if you are here and not planning to go anywhere, we should be honest with each other. - he explained after the look from Shane.

Camila looked at her notes and sighed.

\- Do you really think that knowing your future will change something? - she asked with a weak voice.

\- Is it not what you are trying to do? Change the future? - Blake noticed.

He was right.

She sighed.

\- Well... un... Shane. - she stopped herself from calling him, uncle. -... like other Red Rangers, you were executed by Lord Drakkon in both universes. - he said and added that to the notes.

Shane could expect that... he kinda did. Most of the rangers from that list were dead.

\- Dustin, in Lord Drakkon universe he was killed as a possible ranger, but Dustin from our universe traveled to the other universe to help the resistance. - she said and sighed, adding that to the list. Drakkon killed all possible rangers in his universe, well... almost all.

\- What? I'm no longer in this universe. - Wow, that sounded totally awesome! He thought.

\- Yeah. Traveling between universes is quite simple with that what Drakkon did to the walls. - she shrugged.

\- Well... Tori. - she gulped and looked at the blue ranger. - Killed in both universes. In our, you died during one mission. - Camila sighed and added to the list.

\- Hunter from Drakkon universe is... well. He is a red centurion. They are like... royal guard of Lord Drakkon? Blake is a yellow centurion, they are generals of the army. - she sighed. Everybody had big eyes and they looked at thunder rangers.

\- Hey! - Camila stopped before someone would start a fight. - They are their "twins" from Drakkon universe. Raised completely differently. Blake and Hunter from our universe stayed on the good side. Hunter paid that with his life... and Blake is the knight of Aurora, hurricane. - she added that to the list. That made storm rangers calm down a little bit.

\- Am I still a ranger? - Blake asked, well she was at their age, so he was much older than her.

\- Yeah... still kickin' bad ones. You are joking a lot that you have to listen to my commands. - on her lips showed a little smile, but then she returned to her poker face. Her father was always saying that she had her mother smile.

\- Well, you are probably my favorite niece, sparkle. - Blake answered with a smile, picking that she wanted to call them uncles but she was stopping herself coz that would be weird. She laughed a little bit and looked at Blake.

\- You are calling me that in the future too. - she answered.

\- What about me? - Cameron asked and looked at her. She gulped.

\- What? You told us that most of us are dead, so... - Dustin noticed her reaction. She sighed hard.

\- Well... in Drakkon universe, Cameron was killed, like a potential ranger... and in our universe... - she bit her lips and looked at the younger version of her father. Cam knew that he won't like the answer. - In our universe, he became a ranger slayer. - she answered and looked at the paper.

\- Rangers Slayers are rangers who didn't lose their powers and joined Lord Drakkon. Special Team to the special jobs. - She looked at the wall and rubbed her hands. They became quite nosy about that, that Cameron is the kindest person that exist and there is no possible way that he would join Drakkon. But then sensei came and quiet them, he was listening to this whole time.

\- Why? - Cameron only managed to ask.

She gathered her courage and looked at her father past version.

\- My mother... died. - she started and everybody looked at her with compassion, the only sensei looked at his son, who just learn that his wife will die. Like his mother. - But she didn't die by Drakkon or his forces... that was well, friendly fire. I don't know what happened on that battlefield that day, but I know that she was killed by the one of ours. - she said and looked at other rangers. - The rest of the team was captured by Drakkon's forces. - she sighed.

\- I lost both of my parents that day. - she was trying to say this in a calm way, but she couldn't hold all feelings inside her.

\- My father was captured too, probably he was in despair after seeing my mother dying. - she said and hid her face in her hands for a few seconds. - We had a spy in Drakkon's army, so I know what happens exactly. This guy, who shoot my mother... he said that on the interrogation... hoping that this will save his life, that he will manage to join Drakkon forces or something. People can do everything to survive. - she sighed.

Everybody sat down during that story, only Cameron was standing in the shadows and was listening from distance. Tori sat next to the Camila, giving her support.

\- But... Drakkon realized that this guy shot the wife of my father. The green samurai ranger's wife. - she said after a short break. - He put chained killer of my mother with my father and Uramasa in the same room. The rest is quite obvious. - she shrugged and added to the notes that Cameron Watanabe from this universe is a ranger slayer.

\- Uramasa? - Shane asked.

\- The Katana of Darkness... weapon from the most powerful weapons in-universe, created by dark forces. - Cam answered and looked at his... future daughter, who nodded.

His wife will be killed.

And he will kill someone with Uramasa.

He will be the master of Uramasa.

Evil.

And he wasn't surprised by that. Knowing that he would tear apart the man who would destroy his family.

\- I need to... go outside. - Cameron said and just left the room. Camila only looked at Tori and whispered to her to go after him, knowing that she had that on the mind.

\- I need some sleep, grandpa will you find me someplace to sleep? - she looked at the pig-sensei, who only nodded and showed her the way.

Everybody needed to think about it.

Again.


	3. Chapter 3

\- There is no way that Cam would turn evil... come on. - Dustin said after Camila left the room with Sensei.

\- Well... life could put you in very difficult situations... - Hunter suggested, he and his bro were ready to destroy them just because they believed that they are responsible for the death of their parents. They kinda knew that from the experience.

\- Don't compare you to him. - Shane hissed. This opened old conflicts? Maybe a little...

\- I'm just saying. What would you do in this situation that Camila presented? - Hunter defended himself and gave the others something to think about it. What would they do in the situation where murderer of your wife as kneeling before you and you had a weapon just next to you. They couldn't even imagine how future Cam could feel in a situation like this, they could think that he felt despair, anger.... but they only could think, they didn't experience something like this.

At the same time, Cameron just walked fast and straight. He didn't know where he was going... literally and metaphorically. He just wanted to be as far from the rest of the rangers as it was possible... and where he was going with his life? Hah. Into the abyss. To the evil side. Was this some kind of curse in his family? He was raised without mother and his daughter will be motherless to? And he is going to leave her behind just for the revenge?

Uramasa.

The soul eater.

Was it really his destiny?

He sat down on the beach and looked at the waves.

He had not to wait long to sense that someone was sitting next to him. He saw few blond hairs in the corner of his eye and he felt the smell of familiar perfume. He said nothing, just looked at the waves.

\- You know that this is not something that has to happen? - Tori asked.

\- She claims to be my daughter from the future... she is already parentless... - Cameron murmured and sighed.

\- But now you know, you can prevent it. - Blue ranger pressed.

\- Can I? What if this is my destiny? - Samurai asked and looked at Tori. She was always light in his dark thoughts when he felt bad, she was always here to support him.

\- Do you believe in the destiny? - she asked with a raised brow.

He just shrugged and looked at the waves.

\- I believe that everyone is in charge of their own destiny. - Tori answered and sighed.

\- But she is from the future... for her, this already happened.

\- But she is here to change it. You have to give chance to yourself. - she pressed, knowing that he needed a motivation for action. - You can at least try to stop this... if you are planning to sit here and do nothing... then you will be guilty of your own future. - she said in a serious tone and then she rose up and started walking away. Cameron was shocked by her words, that made him sitting little longer, just watching the place where she was sitting. After while he rose up too and caught up her and they returned to the command center together. Tori smiled at him, she had a beautiful smile.

They entered the room and saw Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Blake sitting at the table and discussing Camila's notes, but then they heard the sound of the alarm. Cameron runs to his computer and checked what is going on. Kelzacks... Lothor.

They almost forgot about him.

\- Ready to kick some asses? - Cameron asked and looked at the rest, who were surprised by his choice of words but they smiled and morphed. They could understand that Cam want to hit something now and they weren't planning to take away from him this pleasure. They left the room to fight and Camila came to the room and saw what is going on, she sat on her father chair and smiled, watching their fight.

\- I thought you are planning to rest. - Sensei said and looked at Cami.

\- I planned... but then I heard the alarm... It's wonderful to see them together again. - she sighed when she was watching how they were fighting. She wasn't planning to interfere, she knew that she was too powerful to Lothor forces, she could destroy him right now, but she couldn't change future so drastically. They can manage to defeat him, she couldn't just go here and do their job.

\- Shane still has problems with his side, my father always was pointing this when he was giving me clues to defeat him into training combat. - she smiled when she noticed that Kelzack hit red ranger into the uncovered side.

\- You miss him? - Sensei asked, he didn't precise who, but she guessed.

\- Yeah... He was a great father, but... well. You were always saying, that my mother is his spirit, his soul, and light. - Camila shrugged. - Without her... there was only the abyss. - she looked at her father on the screen.

\- But you hadn't given up hope... - Sensei noticed.

\- No... - she laughed, Sensei didn't know why, but something in that sentence made her laugh. - How could I? He is still my father. I hope that one day he will see through the Soul Eater. But... if not. I will have to stand against him in a fight without second thoughts. - she watched the fight against the monster that Lothor send. This times... wow. They were so easy. Black was black, white was white... there was no grey area. Lothor was evil, his monster was evil. The simple world, simple rules.

Drakkon destroyed everything.

Nothing was so simple.

Then, they heard another sound of the alarm. Camila checked what is going on.

\- What is going on? - Cameron asked via his communicator during the fight.

\- I'm checkin' - Camila answered.

\- Dude, she is playing with your computer. - Dustin said, Cameron only rolled his eyes what wasn't seen because of the helmet. They destroyed the monster and it blew up spectacularly. In the same time, Camila was checking what was wrong. Then, the camera outside the safe command center showed her something that she didn't want to see.

\- Father. - She gulped.

Rangers looked at each other and then they looked at Cameron.

\- What? - He asked, thinking that was something about him.

\- No... MY father. - She said shocked as she watched that Green Ranger Slayer was standing on the beach and was throwing little rocks into the defense system, just to get the attention. He knew about the defenses, he could come here easily... he was just getting attention. He was calling for her to come out. He was standing there in his green-black suit with a long jagged black cape. There was a katana next to him, Plunged between rocks on the beach. Uramasa, the soul eater. Katana of Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

She left this place quickly and she went to meet her father. Not because she was happy to see him, oh no. No in this family.

Could she call it a family still?

She knew that he doesn't like to wait.

People can get hurt if she will make him angry, at least for now she had to play nice. She needs to know how is he here and why.

\- Aurora Knight, Ranger Form - Fire! - She said, walking through the beach. She put a hand on her heart and then she released the energy from the crystal, that was like pure fire, then she morphed into a ranger form, but she didn't wear a helmet, not yet. Her suit was red with silver, metallic adding to make resemble real knight armor.

\- Daughter - He said as the greeting.

\- Father. - She answered coldly.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid. Deep in her guts. She was a warrior, but it was always the father who taught her everything. She didn't want to fight him, not only because he was her father, but he is an experienced warrior. It was always him, who was saying to her, that she can do it... and now, what? She will never forget the night, when Skull said to them, what happened on Drakkon's court. She didn't want to believe it! She lived in denying to the time when she saw him for the first time after her mother died.

And like them. They were against each other.

\- I'm here to take you home. - He answered shortly, not taking his helmet off.

\- Sorry, Dad, I will stay at my friend's house tonight. - She answered with sarcasm, trying to make this "typical father-daughter conversation".

That made Cameron smile under his helmet.

\- I'm not here to fight with you, Camila... I'm here to take you to your time, where you belong. I recommend you to go willingly. - He said in an emotionless voice.

So... Drakkon had sent him after her? So he was afraid that she can mess with the past. But that means that Drakkon knows how to enter here too... that wasn't so good. She was analyzing the situation when the rest of the rangers has arrived and stood next to her.

\- And the cavalry has arrived... - Green Ranger slayer laughed, he was leaning against his trustful katana, the Uramasa. His helmet vanished, revealing his face. It was an older version of Cameron Watanabe. He became sharper around the edges, and his face was cold, cold like stone, his eyes were darker... but there was strange peace inside them. Green Samurai Ranger felt dizzy... that was really him from the future.

\- It has nothing to do with them, it is between you and me. - Camila said to her father.

\- Of course. Which is why I recommend you to go willingly... It would be terrible that something would happen to them. - He said it without any emotion. Rangers were shocked by seeing such cruelty by Cameron.

\- Tori... please, demorph. - Camila whispered to the blue ranger.

\- What? Why? - not only Tori asked about it, Shane and Blake did that too.

\- Please. - she begged and after second of doubt, Tori decided to trust her and demorphed.

There was some light that hit Ranger Slayer's eyes.

It was only a few seconds.

Some joy, hope, happiness...

But it was fast gone.

\- Would you really hurt her? - Camila challenged.

\- Your mother is dead Camila, it is not her. That was a cheap trick... what did you expect, that seeing Tori will make... what? - Green Ranger Slayer laughed.

What?! What?!

The realization was slowly hitting Rangers.

\- SHE IS HERE, RIGHT HERE! YOU CAN SAVE HER! - Camila was shouting with a desperate voice like it was the last chance. She was pointing at Tori.

Older Cameron only smiled sadly.

\- There is nothing I can do for her. I failed your Mother, she died at my watch. It is not her... not yet anyway. This is not your time Cami. - he answered, looking at Tori and then turning his eyes to his daughter.

\- Wait... wait... Tori is... Camila's mother?! - Dustin asked with shock.

\- You were always slow with realization, Dustin. - Green Ranger Slayer pointed.

Tori looked at their Cam, who was shocked like they all were. But... he already had feelings for her. Now it was obvious, how she didn't see that before? Then she looked at Blake, who was shocked and... quite angry. Camila stepped ahead, into her father direction, Shane tried to stop her, but she slipped away.

\- Is there any sign of my father inside? Or only evil shade, that looks like him? - she asked.

\- Am I really evil one here? - he asked with teasing smile.

\- You are the one, who is standing here, wielding the Katana of Darkness, the soul eater. - She pointed.

\- But who has more blood of innocents on their hands? - Ranger slayer answered and smiled. - Valar morghulis, Cami. - He added with a smile.

It was the time when she felt that pain in her heart. That he still was her father, he knew even simple things like that one, that she was a fan of Game of Throne once, when it was still a thing, before she had to focus all the time to fight with Drakkon. She gulped when he pointed out that she had more blood of innocents on her hands, she still had nightmares from that day... but there was no other way.

\- I didn't know that references to books are now your thing, dad. - she answered bitterly.

\- No, It's not my own... Hope likes it. - He answered, leaving Camila so shocked that she opened her mouths like a fish. - I will be back here... I really hope that you will be ready to come back with me. - He answered and he turned around, he cut the Uramasa through the air and created a portal and went into his direction, but he stopped right before it, he turned around and looked at his daughter.

\- Do you know that Kat was there? - He asked and looked at her, Camila was shocked even more. She was stunned by this. - I thought so... - he smirked and then he entered the portal, which closed right behind him.

_That was a surprise for everybody. Dustin had a fiancee... not girlfriend... but FIANCEE! She looked with surprise at his uncle, she was old enough to understand that her uncle wasn't 'forever and ever' kind a guy, but then she looked at the ring at Kat's finger. They were at main hab of the resistance in Drakkon's world, when he decided to introduce his fiancee. It was the last meeting, where they were all together. Uncle Shane and Aunt Maya, Mom and Dad, Uncle Hunter with his wife, which Camila didn't know well and uncle Blake._

_\- What-what-what.... wait a second. Do you finally decided to get married?! In this situation?! - Tori asked with big eyes. They were threatened by Lord Drakkon's forces, they were preparing for the war and he decided to get married?_

_\- I'm not saying that we are going to marry right now, but... one day. - He said with the smile._

_\- Well... dude, I said that there is no girl on Earth that could put you before the altar, well! I was right! - Shane laughed and patted his friend's arm._

_\- I lived on earth long enough. - Kat rolled her eyes._

_\- And Kat looks like a cat! How cool is that! - Dustin laughed, but then Kat kicked him gently._

_They started to laugh._

No, he was lying. For sure he was lying! Kat wasn't here, she had no reason to be there. Camila personally told Zach that she will deal with this mess, he wouldn't send Kat to spy there, right? RIGHT?! And he didn't learn anything about Hope, he couldn't. It was all lies to take her attention, right?!

She shocked her head, she looked at the rangers and she just went somewhere away. Tori wanted to go after her, but then she felt Cameron's hand on her arm.

\- I think that she wants to be alone. - He said, then he realized that he is touching her, he took his hand away like he was burned. Blake saw that. He looked at Cam and he looked back.

\- We should return to the command center. - Shane decided. - We will know if... evil, future you will show up. For now, leave her alone. If she wants to tell us more... she will. - he added and they returned to the safe basement. There were so many pieces of information at once that they had to deal with.

Evil Cam.

Tori being Camila's mother.

Cam and Tori?!

And... whole Lord Drakkon mess.

This cold version of Cameron which they just saw.

What was going about this Kat and that mention and pointing word 'hope' That was someone's name?

Camila at the same time was walking... she didn't have any point of destination, she was just walking.

_\- You can do everything with weapon, but this is not about what you can do, but what you should do. - her father said to her when he was learning her how to use a weapon._

She started to run.

_\- We have no other way, they will send that to Drakkon. - Blake said._

_\- I know... but there is a lot of innocents. - Gia said._

_\- A lot more will die, if we do nothing. - Kenneth answered._

She ran faster.

_\- We will destroy it. - Camila decided._

Faster.

_They united their powers. Fire, Earthquake, Flood and Hurricane and the whole factory was gone. There was only dry mud that left. The earthquake destroyed the walls and roofs, a flood destroyed whole electricity and destroyed the basements, the hurricane took away all that remained from the earthquake.... and the fire burned everything that left... and everyone._

She had to stop because she was out of breath.

Was she really this good one?


	5. Chapter 5

They decided to leave Camila alone. She was this kind a girl who can deal with treat on her own and they knew that she needed space. There was tension that was so intense that could cut it with a butter knife. Mostly between Blake, Tori and Cam, who learned many things about future themselves. Tori was with Cameron in this future. How crazy is that? 

When they entered the basement, they saw someone talking to sensei. He had similar suit as Camila, only his was blue. Ninja (and one samurai) rangers took position to fight, but then ranger demorphed and showed it was older version of Blake. 

\- Where is Cami? - He asked with strong voice. 

He didn't change much across the years. His hair were more flowing, little bit longer... but he looked almost the same. Rangers relaxed but they didn't say anything... could this day be even crazier? They all were gaping at him.

\- Where is Cami?! - he raised his voice. 

\- She needed some space after meeting with her father. - Cameron answered with shaken voice. Future Blake looked at him with mixture of anger and disgust.... but then he realized that Cameron wasn't speaking about himself, but his future-self. 

\- Green Ranger Slayer is here? - He asked, silence was his only answer, but it was enough. - Shit! That means that Drakkon already knows about this wormhole. - He cursed and started walking around, trying to calm himself down. 

Blake was looking at himself. He knew himself, he knew his behavior. He could tell that he was worried about Tori's and Cam's daughter. He knew in the guts that he sould hate her, hate her because she wasn't his, but for some reason, his future self was worried about her. 

\- I need to find Cami now. - he stopped for a second and with heavy sigh looked at Cameron. - Could you find her for me, please? - he said it like it was painful to him to even look at him. Cameron nodded and went to his computer and started the scan for Camila energy sign. Older Blake looked at the rest of the team. Shane, Dustin... his bro, Hunter, himself and Tori. Future Blue ranger snorted under his nose when he saw that Tori was holding his younger vesion hand. Young couple realized that and took away their hands. Then older Blake looked at Hunter, he went into his direction. Hunter was... confused. Like they all were, that was crazy day. 

And It became even crazier, when future version of Blake just pulled him into a brothely hug. 

\- It is good to see you bro. - Aurora knight said and stepped back a little, to look at this blonde head. It was strange to see tears in Blake's eyes, even futrure one. 

Then Hunter realized truly that Cami said, that he died in her future. 

This is Blake that was witness of his death. 

\- I found her. - Cameron's voice turned everybody's attention. 

 

Camila was standing in the middle of nowhere and she was beathing heavingly, tired like hell after that run. But that cleared her mind, at least for a while. She was to focused on her breath, that she didn't have time to think about anything else. 

Then, she saw ninja rangers. 

\- Let me be... - she murmured. 

\- Hell will froze if I do that. - Future Blake said with a smile. Cami turned around with shocked face. Then she ran into his direction and hanged herself around his neck. He was always there for her, helping her with everything since her father 'looked into the abyss' that was their kode for somebody that turned sides. 

Cameron felt little bit jealous, it looked like Blake had better relationship with Cami that he had in the future. Then he realized that he failed as a father. Will fail. Whatever. 

\- How? - Cami asked and looked at uncle Blake. 

\- I used this same hole that you... but if your Father is here, that means that Drakkon knows about it too. - Blake sighed. 

\- I don't even remember using any hole, I just... woke up here. - She answered, her memories was blured, she didn't know what she was doing before she woke up here.

\- Cami... Dustin looked into the abyss. - Future Blake said with gulp in this troat, and he looked at past version of Dustin. Cami looked at yellow ranger too, shocked. Kat was there. But Dustin wouldn't do that, he wouldn't abandon her. No, no no no... 

\- No, he wouldn't... - Cami said with shock. 

\- Zach didn't trust us with that factory... He send Kat to spy. She was only survivor... Drakkon's sentries found her and she is one of Drakkon's the best hospitals. Dustin said that he had to do everything to keep his Kitty-Kat safe. - Blake explained to her, he wanted to hug her, but she was stepping back, covering her open mouths with her hand. 

\- We... We shouldn't destroy that factory... I... I did this.. - then she started to running away, future Blake wanted to go after her, but wall of fire blocked his way. It faded quickly, but Cami was away already. Future Blake hid his face in his hands for few seconds. 

_\- Kitty-Kat, when you will do your science voo-doo? - Dustin said, walking trought his fiance lab. Camila giggled, hearing this nickname, she always thought it was adorable, but Kat didn't share that opinion. She glared at Dustin._

_\- This is not the voo-doo. And I told you to not call me kitty-kat... it sounds like name of cat's food. - Kat rolled her eyes and returned her look to her notebook._

_\- Woo wooo... Kitty-Kat is angry, do you wanna some ball of wool? - Dustin teased with a wide smile._

_Kat just shocked her head and smiled._

_\- Why do I even bother. - she murmured._

_\- Because you love me. - Dustin answered and stood behind her and pulled her into his arms._

_\- Who told you that? - Kat teased, but then Cami decided to turn their attention to her, to make them remember that she is still there._

She knelt on hard rocks and started to crying. 

Another member of the family was against her.

And now she was the one that make him switch the sides. 

Were they truly the good ones in this story? 


	6. Chapter 6

The Ninja Storm Rangers with Future Blake returned to the command base. It was hard for the blue aurora knight to leave Cami alone, but he knew that she would even fight with him, just to be alone. But if she was out there too long, he would have to go and find her. If her father was here, she was not safe, especially in a state like this.

\- What was that about? - Dustin asked. Dah, they were talking about him, so he knew that was about him, but still... what? - Well, it was about me I guess, but still... about future me. Or whatever me. - yellow ranger added, rubbing his head.

Future Blake rolled his eyes and raised his wrist to his mouth.

\- Show me a pic of Dustin and Kat. - he said to the computer, which was built into his suit. Then a hologram from his wrist showed a photograph of Dustin kissing Kat on the cheek with a smile. She was laughing. Shane and Dustin were shocked that this girl had...

\- Wait a sec. This girl has a cat's ears and whiskers? - Shane asked, quite shocked.

\- She is an alien, but she has lived on earth for quite a long time. Anyway, this is Doctor Katherine Manx, ex-SPD ranger and member of the resistance. - Blake explained and looked at Dustin.

\- You two were stupid enough to fell in love. Well, it was in the beginning of Drakkon's conquering quest. We all thought that he would be next villain to be defeated by the Rangers' power... but it didn't happen. Still, you two are engaged. You were right, Shane, when you said that there is no woman on earth that could keep Dustin tied down... she had to be alien. – the Aurora knight laughed shortly, making the past rangers shocked.

Dustin was engaged to the alien woman that kinda looked like a cat? And her name was Kat? Really?

\- Soo... what happened? - Tori asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

\- We, the Aurora Knights I mean, had a mission at one of Drakkon's factories. - Blake sighed. - He was creating a powerful weapon there. We couldn't allow it to happen... so we destroyed it all. We didn't know that Manx was inside. We killed everybody inside. At least we thought so. – the Aurora knight shrugged. - But Drakkon's troops found her, and his technology managed to save her, it seems. You fell into a fury after hearing that she is almost dead and in Drakkon's hands. We tried to stop you, but you went alone to find her, and you never came back. Next time I saw you, you were standing arm in arm with Drakkon's troops. - Future Blake explained everything, skipping some information that could be taken badly by the past rangers. The Aurora knight knew that he should feel hurt because of another betrayal from his own past team, but... he was too dead inside to feel it at all. The war killed him a long time ago.

The past Rangers sat in silence, analyzing what future Blake had just told them. Cameron was first to speak.

\- Wait... you destroyed the whole factory? With everybody inside? - Cam started to realize what the future rangers did. His team looked at him. They didn't catch it yet. The Aurora knight looked at him with serious glaze.

\- Yes, we did. This is war, Watanabe, not horseplay with Lothor. Lothor is a little puppy in comparison to Drakkon. – the Aurora knight answered.

\- But there were civilians inside! - Cameron answered with shock. Now the other rangers understood what Cam meant. Of course. Monsters and villains didn't work in the factory, only people who probably didn't have much choice in the matter. They had killed innocents.

\- Yeah. We killed some civilians, but if Drakkon had gotten that weapon... there would be thousands more deaths. You don't have the right to judge us. You don't get the full picture. It is not a glorious battle, where good will always win. We lost already. This is a fight for survival. – the Aurora knight hissed with anger.

\- If you are killing innocents, how are you better than this Drakkon anyway?! - Shane was shocked. They were just talking, learning about the 'glorious rangers legacy' with Cameron, and now they see that future rangers are destroying it.

\- We are not. - Cami said. Then they all realized that they didn't notice when she had entered the command center.

\- Cami... - Future Blake started to say something.

\- No. We should find another way... It is not about what you can do with your weapon... it is about what you should do. - Cami answered, remembering her childhood mantra. Every training session with her father had begun with those words. She had tears in her eyes.

\- Cami, if Drakkon could repair Serpentera... he would kill much more than we killed. – the Aurora knight answered. - Besides... It was not only your call... we all decided that it was the only way. - he added, trying to take away some of her guilt.

Camila was the red ranger, the leader... it was her decision to destroy that manufacture. She had the last word in this matter... and all of the guilt.

\- I'm the leader uncle. It was my order. - She answered with anger. - And I had to deal with the consequences. - she added after second and rushed to the computer, starting to search for something or somebody.

\- What are you doing? - Present Blake asked.

Dustin sat on the ground, thinking about everything that he had just learned. He was not a "one girl" kinda guy and he knew it… but it seemed like there would be somebody that would put an end to that… only to be used to turn him to the bad side in the end. Then again, with all this talk about Drakkon, his ranger slayers team, resistance, aurora's knights: which side was the good one, truly?

\- Cami... - Tori wanted to say something to her... future daughter? This was so weird still.

\- No... just no... just shut up! All of you! I have work to do before my dad brings his friends. - She could not manage talking to her mother right now, even if this was not her mother. Not yet, anyway. Tori had the same calming voice that made Cami believe that everything would be alright, that they could deal with everything. She couldn't bear it right now.

\- What do you mean will bring his friends? - Hunter asked.

\- You stole my notes from me, didn't you at least read them?! - Cami shouted. She rose from the computer. - No?! So... As you can see, he is not the only ranger slayer. There is a whole team! And they knew that I am here, they probably know that Uncle Blake is here and there is a hole to the universe that is not conquered by Drakkon yet, so... they will show up, sooner or later. - She threw the papers with her notes in Hunter's face and she returned to the computer.

Hunter looked into the notes again, looking for the "rangers slayers":

_Kimberly Hart_

_Cameron Watanabe_

_Lucas Kendall_

_Dillon_

_Emily_


End file.
